


Camera Girl

by cliffaconda_daddy



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:06:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3790879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cliffaconda_daddy/pseuds/cliffaconda_daddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a photographer for a project which brought you to seeing this 'boyband' live. <br/>Turns out Luke has many more talents than music, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camera Girl

Saying that this experience was bad would definitely be the biggest understatement possible. Just imagine yourself surrounded by squealing teenage girls who were already red and sweaty, and the show hadn't even started. You were 18, in a pool of people probably 5 years younger than you, just for some extra credit.   
When the teacher said it would bump up your results overall, you jumped at the chance. Once you got home you searched the Internet and found some band named '5 Seconds of Summer'. The tickets weren't exactly the cheapest but you thought it'd be better to get a popular band than the unknown ones from your town. Which was why you were in London at the front row, waiting with a professional Nikon camera for this show to start.   
The lights dimmed on stage and a figure came out, making the crowd almost deafen you. He took a seat behind the drum kit, and banged the drums once which not only made the lights brighten but also caused the other 3 members to run out on stage, their appearance only intensifying the screams. You took some shots of them appearing and you had to admit, they weren't bad on the eye. As they started playing they're first song, you asked the security guard who you had told about why you were there if you could move to get some better lighted photos. He allowed you to so you did so, getting much better quality pictures. Out of them all, it was definitely the lead one in the middle that definitely stood out looks-wise. You zoomed in onto him for a photo, for the project's sake as well as your own picture to look at and adore how gorgeous he was. Of course, you had to zoom in on all the other members just for fairness but the blonde one, who you recalled as being Luke, was definitely the photo you wanted for your own keepsake.  
You looked at your watch, 15 minutes already. You could have sworn you caught a glimpse of Luke running his eyes up and down your body, but dismissed it. It was probably just your imagination because you thought he was hot. He began talking, probably some thing they do in between every couple songs, and you noticed the attraction you felt not only in his looks, but in his voice. As he talked, you took one photo and lowered your camera, wanting to actually see this not through a lens. That time, you definitely noticed him stare at you and bite his lip. He smiled before 'um'ing and continuing with his little talk.   
After that moment he stared at you, every time you lowered the camera he was more often that not looking at your face or your body, either biting his lip, smiling, or fiddling with his lip ring. Whatever he did, it had a certain effect on you and you couldn't help but bite your lip just looking at him.   
The performance ended after long last, and you were the final one in the arena as you looked through the photos, from their arrival to their bow at the end. In the vast majority of the photos, you noticed Luke looking your way.  
The security guard had told you that the main doors would be locked and that to exit, you'd have to go out the doors backstage. You ran a hand through your hair and sorted out your shorts and tight top that had become all twisted throughout the show due to the way too energetic fans. It was dark, but you could see the light coming through the door of the backstage area that held all the dressing rooms. You made your way slowly to the door and lightly pushed it open, not wanting to distract the band. You looked around and realised something: you had no idea where you were going.  
There were corridors every where and you seemed to take every wrong turn possible and you were probably on the complete other side of the backstage area. You looked around and got out your phone, maybe you could call someone to calm you down. However, this part had no reception. You were stuck in the middle of an arena with no one in sight. You signed and leaned against a door, your head hitting hit with a loud bang. Before you could even groan in pain, someone had opened the door you were leaning against and pulled you in. They slammed the door and pushed you against it in a firm but soft shove. You opened your eyes, realising you must have closed them at some point during the last few seconds and looked at who was pinning you against the door. Luke. His eyes were full of lust as he nibbled at his lip and scanned you from head to toe with an impressed smile. He raised his eyebrow, smirking at your small amount of exposed cleavage. He bit his lip as his eyes drifted down your body once more. His sweaty hand caressed the side of your body into your waist and grabbed your bum gently. You took a deep breath, the sexual tension was unbearable. "What's your name, Camera Girl?" He said smugly, watching you squirm under his touch.  
"Y/n" you managed to whisper. You were terrified of what would happen next but you liked it. You liked the danger and mystery of Luke. He leaned in, his face only centimetres from yours.   
He suddenly moved in, sucking and biting at your lip, you doing what you could back. His tongue slipped inside your mouth and circled it slowly. He then gained speed, making the kiss heated and amazing. His other hand left the wall and was grabbing up and down your back, wanting to feel every inch of you. You had just met him but he made you feel better than you had ever felt with anyone. He gently pulled away, planting a few peppery kissed on your red lips.   
He grabbed your waist with both hand and pulled you as close as possible, his prominent boner sticking into your stomach. You breathed heavily, eager for what was next. He pushed you against the wall again but stayed close to you.  
"Jump" he muttered. You did what do were told and he grabbed your legs and wrapped them round his hips and pushed you hard into the wall for support. He then dived in once again, a lot rougher and gritty now. You could tell he wanted more. He moaned out in pleasure and frustration at the friction occurring as his erection grinded against each other as you kissed. He pushed harder trying to get as much friction as possible. You moaned too at the burst of pleasure surging through your body. Luke was good. You two soon became a moaning sloppy mess but you needed to carry on. Your sloppy yet precious kissing was inturupted by the door opening and closing, a voice following.   
"Luke!? Are you in here!?"  
Your eyes grew big, terrified of being caught. Luke carefully set you down, looking for a place to take you. He held your hand and lead you to a small bathroom. You both ran in, excitement seeping through you.  
"Luke!? Are you in here!? We're going for drinks!" Ashtons voice grew louder but you keep silent. He walked around the room a bit.  
"Luke! we're going to get caught!" you whined, excitedly yet nervously, "We need to-" before you could finish Luke slammed you against the toilet wall and began to kiss you hard. His hand went down and played with your breast while the other one gripped your waist. You were shocked and struggling for breath, but kept sucking on lips bottom lip. He pulled away, making your legs give way and you slumped on the floor in a heap. Luke steadied you, giving you a second to gain strength whilst using one hand to run over your bum. When you eventually gained steadiness, you bit your lip and placed a hand on his chest as his lips planted kisses against your neck. You slowly slid your hand downwards towards his erection, noticing that his breathing hitched slightly. His kissing slowed as you reached his boner and palmed it through his tight jeans gently and almost innocently.   
Luke pulled away from your neck and let out a deep moan and bit his lip. You unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down to his ankles as he pulled off his shirt. You crouched so you were level with the tent in his boxers, and slowly pulled down boxers.   
"God, y/n," he moaned, "just pull them down,"  
You looked up at him and pulled down his boxers to join his jeans in a pool at the bottom of his feet. His erection slapped against his stomach, and there was pre-cum leaking from the top already. You rubbed the liquid hesitantly over the head, not quite sure what to do. He let out another moan, his voice cracking as his head fell back in pleasure.  
"Suck me off, babe," he muttered.   
You took some of him in your mouth. You planned to take it slow but it took a turn when he tangled his hands in my hair and pushed my head so you were taking him deeper. Luke subtly thrusted, moans slipping out of his mouth as his pitch occasionally became higher and lower. You fought back the urge to gag and listened to his moans to stop you from ruining this whole thing. His moans got higher and higher but pulled out of your mouth and commanded you to stand up. He brought his face to   
"No one teases me. I'm in control, okay?" Luke growled.   
You gulped and nodded. Usually you'd hate this sort of situation but with Luke he made it fucking hot.   
"Good." He said sternly. Luke looked at me still fully clothed, then proceeded to take off your top to reveal a laced bra the same shade of dark blue as your top that was now on the other side of the toilets. He looked at your bra, and bit his lip whilst undoing the button to your shorts that were practically hot pants. He got them down to your knees before lifting you and placing you on the counter beside the sink. Sliding off the rest of your shorts, he threw them to join in a mound with your top.   
He placed two fingers over your panties, gently running them up and down your centre. You bit your lip to hold back a whimper and his strokes became harder. Your legs squirmed at just that, and you wondered what you'd be like later. He threaded his fingers through the loops at the sides and slid them down your shaking legs before continuing his stroking, this time focused around your clit. Luke looked at you and watched you moan as he slid a slender finger into you,curving upwards as he pumped in and out slowly. He gradually added a second finger and your moans became higher and higher as you were about to reach your high. However, Luke pulled his fingers out before you could reach it.  
You were about to protest but instead whimpered as you felt him lining up with your entrance. He slowly slid into you, not all the way. Luke thrusted himself in and out of you shallowly, and soon the teasing became almost unbearable as you heard yourself moaning for more.   
Luke smirked and pushed deeper, his pumps getting faster and harder as he touched close to your g-spot. He threw one of your legs over his shoulder to go further and faster, leaving you both yo uncontrollably moan and gasp. Your hands, which were tangled in his hair, tightened their grip around his blond strands as he slammed against your spot. Your legs shook as your high came closer and closer.  
"Luke," you breathed, "I think I'm gonna-" you cut yourself off by an unexpected moan to loudly escape your lips as you and Luke looked at each other with lust.  
Luke's thrusts became sloppier as he reached his high, massaging your thighs as he recovered.   
"Well camera girl," he breathed, "you should come by more often."  
He gave you his number and it's safe to say, that wasn't the only time you had sex.


End file.
